The present invention relates to a technical field of a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly to a manufacturing method of micro-nano structure antireflective coating layer and a display apparatus thereof.
Since an LCD is widely used in different applications, a leading display technique is implemented by an active luminous theorem of a display apparatus, where a reflection of sunlight downgrades a contrast of a display frame.
An antireflection process is performed on the display to reduce the reflection effect of the sunlight on the display frame. One manufacturing method is to form surface micro-nano structures, where a photo-resist layer is formed on a thin film using a micro-electronic process apparatus and the thin film is etched to produces the surface micro-nano structures. However, the manufacturing cost of photo-resist layer used by micro-electronic process apparatus is too high and a line-width precision of photo-resist layer is difficult to achieve the requirement, resulting in complicated processing steps.
Consequently, there is a need to develop a manufacturing method of micro-nano structure antireflective coating and display apparatus thereof to solve the problems of the conventional technique.